A side mirror is equipped on both sides of a vehicle for the purpose of helping a driver to recognize rear vehicles. The side mirror helps safe driving of a driver, but causes aerodynamic resistance while the vehicle is running, leading to problems such as reduced fuel efficiency and noise generation. In addition, the side mirror may be problematic in helping the driver to see rearward in a dark environment.
Recently, in order to solve the aforementioned problems of the side mirror, a side camera and a display system that replace the side mirror have been developed. The side camera may be smaller than the side mirror to reduce air resistance, and visibility may be secured by adjusting the sensitivity of the camera even in insufficient light environment.
A display unit of the display system replacing the side mirror may output an image with constant brightness, irrespective of surrounding environmental changes, and thus, the driver may recognize the rear view that is somewhat different from a real driving environment.